Nasissa
Nasissa is an antagonist in the game. She seems to be a bigger threat than Tiwa, because when she screams at the player, the whole game will crash. Appearance Nasissa wore a purple shirt similar to her eye color, and pink pants. She also seems barefoot. She has a fashionable long hair. Her left arm is half tattered. Her hands are facing palms up. It is also possible that there is an endoskeleton in the suit. If one looks at the arms, a few wires/parts of the endoskeleton are visible. Her jaw hangs open and her head is tilted to the right. She is also presented in a sitting, slouched position, as if she were dead. Locations Nasissa is the game's least appearing character. She appears in only the early morning in Night 1, and the full night Night 3. She never moves, and most player thinks she is like Fight Nights at Freddy's Golden Freddy, who can pass doors by even they were closed. She started in the West Hall corner, which sometimes replaced Freddy's poster into her's. Behavior It's very easy to summon her to The Office. When the player looked the poster in the West Hall, Nasissa will waiting for the player in the Office immediately. She will wait for the player in a few seconds, then crash the game after killing the player. It's not easy to avoid her, because sometimes, the player had to check Rosary's current location until she walks to the West Hall corner. Nasissa's behavior is like a ghost's, because she can pass the door whether the doors are opened or closed. It's unknown which door she used to get in. To get rid of her is really easy, the player needed to check the Monitor to check other robots and she will be out of your head when lowered the monitor. She will not appear in other nights. She is mostly the scariest antagonist, when she kills the player, before that she will laugh proudly(means she was summoned). Like Mei Hua, her locations was fixed. Excluding the West Hall corner and the office, she will not appear anywhere else. Hallucinations Along with the other robots, Nasissa's appearance is also there. She will show her kill scene, the poster on the West Hall corner, or the word "IT'S ME". Before Attacking Once she was summoned by looking at her poster, she will give the player a few seconds before she kills the player. Her killing scene will look just like her poster, except that she will had a different screaming voice than the others. Trivia *Nasissa is one of the robots who has an unique kill screen, the other being Mei Hua. *If Rosary comes to the corner while her poster is still there, she won't be seen in the Office. *If Rosary left the corner, she will continue appearing in the office. *There is a rumor going around where if the player switches the setting in the Custom Night to 1/9/8/7, Nasissa will jumpscare the player as soon as the player starts. The developer must had put a revenge to those who think this setting will unlock a secret ending. *Nasissa is most believed to be the original mascot, due to her had been taken over by Golden Freddy. *Nasissa is the most mysterious robot in the whole game. **Due to the fact that she can enter the office whether or not the doors are closed. **She is summonable. **She seems inactive and seemly have no endoskeleton inside her. **If she does attack the player, the game crashes. **She is most believed to be a ghost. Category:Female Characters Category:Robots